Musical Series
by xStarOceanNelx
Summary: A bunch of oneshots inspired by songs. "I like you so much better when you're naked" "Bumble Bee".
1. I Like You So Much Better

**Author Notes: I've decided to do a series of oneshots, inspired by songs. They'll probably be based loosely around a song or have the lyrics in the story to help tell it; if that makes sense. I was listening to my mp3 the other day, trying to sleep, and I found quite a few songs that gave me ideas to work with so here we go. Hopefully they turn out decent!. Also; you can youtube the music and hear for yourself while you read if you want to.**

**The first song is "I like you so much better when you're naked" by Ida Maria. **

**.I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth and Brennan were having yet another dispute in the lab over a dead body, literally.

Their latest case had them frustrated since there was a lack in evidence and they needed to narrow down the possible suspects. Booth was trying to help as he says by creating a hypothesis of what happened on the night of the murder but Brennan wasn't hearing any of it. So at this point they were now standing either side of the table with a bloody corpse in between them, bickering as to what relevance a hypotheses was when they actually needed facts.

"It could be any of them Booth, just because she was the jealous ex doesn't mean she done it" Brennan raised her voice, eyebrows forming a stern frown.

"I know but we need to go back out there and interrogate them all again, and she has more motive than anyone else, narrow it down a bit!" Booth growled and clenched his fists. He hated getting into an argument with her but it was infuriating that she never considered his points because they were not scientifically proven.

"Well until we find more evidence I'm not going to pin point it on anyone" Brennan huffed and crossed her arms, giving him an intense glare.

"I'm not saying she done it, I'm just saying she has the most motive and we need to look at that" Booth retorted and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in as to try and not snap at Brennan before something was said that would make the situation even harsher.

He could hear Brennan let out a small growl from her throat and without even looking at her it was noticeable that she was pissed off.

"I liked it better when you were out in the field and I stayed here in the lab doing _my _thing" Brennan snapped.

"Well I liked it better when my views were actually considered" Booth hissed and clenched his jaw. He had his arms crossed and straightened his back.

"I would like it better if you didn't act so alpha male in an argument!" Brennan's arms fell to her sides and her hands clenched into fists when she noticed her straightened his back which was a possible indication of trying to look taller and threatening.

"I like you so much better when you're naked" Booth didn't see the point in this argument. It had lost its relevance and the words had just slipped off the tip of his tongue at this moment in time. He had heard the song the other day and those few words started by Brennan had just egged him to say it. As soon as he said it he knew it was possibly one of the worst things he could say in this situation, however he couldn't help but smirk when he saw his partners reaction. She had lost all anger in her face which was now replaced with confusion.

"What does that have to do with this! Besides you haven't even seen me naked so you can't even make a judgement Booth" Brennan didn't know what he meant by this. It could be an insult, a compliment, maybe even a reflection of his true desires. She felt her throat close up on the last thought and felt vulnerable. Never had she thought he would look at her in that way. That look on her didn't go unnoticed and Booth realised that she must have taken it in a bad way.

"Bones, look…" His facial expression softened and he went to walk around the table and towards her when a familiar tune was blasted through a pair of computer speakers nearby.

"I won't mind  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off

Cos I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked  
I like you so much better when you're naked"

The music drummed through Brennan's ears and she picked up each lyric only then to realise that Booth hadn't actually meant it in that way.

"Oh" She mumbled when a clearing of the throat distracted her, realising they had an audience. Hodgins still had the music blaring and was singing along with it.

"I won't mind, if you take off all your clothes…" he sung and with a devious smirk he pointed to Angela.

"Yeah, in your dreams" she rolled her eyes and walked off with her sketchpad in hand, back to her desk. Booth and Brennan stood there laughing at poor Hodgins rejection, ignoring the awkward position they faced a few moments ago.

"However, considering I've seen you; _I can_ say that I like you so much better when you're naked" Brennan whispered and couldn't help but grin when she saw her partners face flush fully red in a matter of seconds. She decided to make her get away while she still had the chance, and with that she walked away confidently while he stood frozen on the spot, staring. She had got her own back and it was his turn to face the public humiliation.

Cam walked over to Hodgins to report on a discovery she'd found in the case but noticed he was distracted and had music on. She was about to tell him off until she saw Booth standing next to the corpse, looking flustered.

"Wow, I've never seen him so red before" Cam whispered, eyes slowly making their way back to Hodgins who laughed.

"Dude, whatever she said got him real bad!" He laughed a little too loud and caught a glare from Booth who had got out of his trance. Hodgins coughed and looked down, turning the music off and pretending to focus on his work.

Cam was about to ask what had happened but she thought for her sake she had best not; well not while Booth was present. "You know what; I don't think I want to know" She mumbled and walked off to find Dr Brennan with some important findings.


	2. Bumble Bee

**Author Notes: Whilst listening to the song 'Bumble bee' by Bambee; from DDR, this scene suddenly formed in my mind. **

**It is based loosely on the song. It may seem ooc, i dont know; but Brennan needs to try something new right? =D**

* * *

It was an early Friday night and Booth rushed back to the Jeffersonian after having gone on solo case for the day without Brennan. When there were rare moments when he had to go on a case without her; he found himself getting easily stressed with amateur workers on the scene and just wished that it could be solved already so he could go back and take another case, with his partner this time.

He had to admit he did miss her, it was only one day but it felt as if it were a week that they'd been apart. He intended to make her leave work earlier than she usually would, to take her to the diner and talk about their day and cases although it was just an excuse for him to spend time with her.

He had expected to see Brennan on the main platform examining a body with Zack but he was working solo for once.

"Where's Bones" Booth called out, hoping one of the squints would answer him with good news.

Hodgins looked up from his computer screen with a goofy grin on his face as he tried to explain to Booth where Brennan had gone.

"Brennan left with Angela, who was saying something about going to a local arcade to play DDR" Hodgins called out to Booth since he hadn't come onto the platform.

"DDR? As in…?" Booth looked at Hodgins sceptically, he had a vague idea of what it was but wasn't sure exactly what he meant since it was Brennan he was talking about.

"Yes my friend, Dance Dance Revolution" Hodgins replied and stood up from his chair to go and discuss his findings with Zack.

There was silence for a few seconds until Booth let out a snort which followed with a fit of laughter. Hodgins couldn't help but laugh as well, it was contagious, although Zack was left standing there with a bewildered look on his face as his attention faded away from the Bones on the examining table.

The laughter eventually died down and both men had flushed red faces.

"Phew, I haven't laughed that much in ages" Hodgins gasped for breath and turned his head to now put his attention on Zack and the corpse.

Booth was having a hard time imagining Brennan dancing, and that familiar grin never left his face. "I have to see this" he beamed and ran back off outside. He had an inkling of which arcade it was since Hodgins had said it was local, and there weren't many arcades in the area.

When Booth reached the arcade he heard a full blast of music and saw a bunch of people crowding around the dance machine. He saw Angela and Brennan on one station each and couldn't help but grin when he saw how much Brennan was enjoying the game. He hadn't seen her act so care-free since that time he made her sing on stage in front of the squint squad; although it was a near tragic ending.

Once the song had finished, people clapped and cheered for Brennan had all the combos. Although defeated, Angela clapped to celebrate the win and gave her best friend a hug since her real prize was getting Brennan to come out of her shell and try something new.

Before Brennan could step off the station, she was face to face with a tall blonde woman, face caked with make up.

"This is my turf" the woman hissed in her face at an attempt of intimidation.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. She had dealt with gangs and turfs before but never had she thought there would be something like this over a game.

"Lets see what you got then" the woman held her glare before stepping up onto the platform that Angela was previously on. She skipped through a list of songs and smirked as she stood ready in position.

The pair started stomping on the arrows and it was just as she thought; the woman was pretty good so she must have been practising every day. Brennan thought it was ridiculous that people would go there everyday spending amounts at a time for a game that doesn't really benefit anyone other than the arcade manager. Behind the scenes, some men had started bets and everyone had dibs on the woman. Booth had also made a bet when a man approached him even though the odds were high.

Brennan had missed an arrow and growled in frustration only to earn a cackle from the woman beside her who had perfect combos the whole time. That was until the woman misjudged her angle of footing and let out a shriek when her ankle twisted.

She cursed at Brennan and stumbled off the platform and to a handful of men who helped her onto a chair. She couldn't have been any older than twenty but the way she dressed told a different story. She was wearing heels as well and it wasn't really a surprise that she had ended up hurting herself. Brennan guessed the match was over and heard a familiar laugh near her. She turned and shock hit her as she saw it was Booth. She knew she must have looked foolish dancing around like that and she thought he would probably never let her live it down.

_My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom boom boom  
You go zoom zoom zoom  
Youre my playboy playtoy  
Loveable friend  
I wanna be with you until the end_

"Great timing Booth, oh listen to the lyrics" Angela winked playfully and skipped off before they decided to have a go at her, and with just the two of them they would have to talk to each other instead of her. Brennan felt her face flush and opened her mouth to say something, only to stand there like a fish blowing bubbles.

"You won Bones" Booth flashed his charm smile when he looked at the screen 'player 2 wins'.

"Oh, does it count?" Brennan got her voice back and turned around to see that indeed she had won. Although Brennan and the woman hadn't finished the song, Brennan still had the most points and they classed it as a win. All the man frowned and approached Booth, handing him money and walking off disappointed with their loss.

"Why did they give you money?" Brennan asked and went to count the wad of cash he had.

"I had to make a bet" Booth replied, leaning in closer to her as the pair had to raise their voices over all the background music and noises.

"Why did you choose me?" Brennan mumbled and watched his eyes as they came closer to hers.

"Beginners luck. Sound familiar?" Booth replied and his lips curled up. Brennan remembered their undercover mission from ages ago and was surprised that he had even remembered that talk. She simply smiled back at him until he moved away much to her dismay.

"So how comes you done so well considering you've never played it before?" Booth asked. When Hodgins had first told him he had expected her not to do as well as she had done. Plus she wasn't the type to do things like that for entertainment and it all just seemed amusing from his point of view.

"Well it has a lot to do with co-ordination and how the brain takes in the…" Brennan tried to explain when Booth put his index finger upon her lips.

"You're a natural at it Bones" Booth said in a hushed tone. He put his arm around her waist and led her towards the exit of the arcade.

* * *

**Author Notes: I had wrote up half of it many days ago but i've been lacking motivation the past week or so. Plus i just finished watching the 3 season boxset with my mum; so thats taken up a load of my writing time. **

**Hope everyone had a good start to the new year and now we can say we do own a part of Bones [even though it is just the dvds]**

**=)  
**


End file.
